Across Worlds
by BloodDiamond666
Summary: The six original Avengers and Loki end up in the wizarding world. They meet some of the biggest names in the movement against The Dark Lord. How will twelve strong headed people get along long enough to stop a rising threat? Facing the challenge of gaining each other's trust will already be hard enough. Major chaos will ensue.
1. Where Are We?

As the Avengers were enjoying some movie they had put on a bright resonating light shone through out the room encircling them. As the light disappeared the six of them took in their surroundings they noticed they were somewhere completely new. They were standing on the edge of a forest looking up at a castle and two sets of the giant golden hoops with what looked like people suspended in front of them passing a ball back and forth. "Okay does anyone know where we are?" Bruce asked hoping someone would actually know. Everyone shook their heads because they also didn't know. "I say we make our way towards that castle and hope we can get help." Steve took charge walking towards the castle. When they made it to the doors he grabbed a handle and pulled. It swung open revealing a long corridor. As the Avengers walked down the corridor they thought their eyes were playing tricks on them because the paintings on the wall seemingly appeared to be moving. The group was stopped by a boy with an odd looking scar and piercing green eyes. "Excuse but who are all of you?" The boy looked highly suspicious. Tony answered We are the Avengers who are you?" Instead of a name the boy said, "I am going to take to the headmaster he should know what to do." As the boy started to walk down another the corridor the avengers had to jog to keep pace because of fast he was going. They reached a statue of a Gryffin, the boy said something that sounded like cockroach clusters. The statue moved aside to reveal a moving staircase. As the boy stepped on the staircase they followed him. He stopped at a door and knocked a voice from the other side opened the door and looked at the avengers and motioned for them to enter. newcomers and motioned for them to enter. Upon entering the team noticed an assortment of objects in all different sizes, colours and shapes which all did something different.

"So what can I do for you?" The man who let them in asked ever so politely. Bruce spoke up, "Well sir see we are the avengers and we were in New York watching a movie and this resonating light encircled us and the next thing we all knew we were standing on the edge of the forest. We came up to the castle to try and decipher where we currently are when this young man discovered us and brought us to you." At this the old man chuckled inviting them to sit. "Well Harry I do believe they are not Death Eaters so I do believe that you can relax. Now introductions are in order I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I hope I have this correct but usually Muggles don't end up at Hogwarts." Pointing to each Avenger, "Steve Rogers or Captain America, Tony Stark or Iron man,Thor Odinson The God of Thunder, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, Bruce Banner or depending The Hulk, and that would make you Natasha Romanov or Black Widow." as he said each of their names they nodded in agreement. "Okay if you will follow Harry and I we will find a room for you until we cna a way to get you back to the United States. Harry I do believe that Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley should be informed due to the fact that there are six guests and six of you. I do believe that they should be informed because I am assigning our guests to you six to show them the ropes and to hope that none of the muggle born children recognise any of them because that could lead to a serious problem. Would you have them meet us at the come and go room with the map and cloak?" The boy walked off pulled out a piece of ratty parchment and turned down the corridor.

Natasha then spoke up, "Excuse me Sir but why are you assigning children to look after us? Also what in the world is a muggle?"

"Miss Romanov these children are the six children that single handedly held off a group of high ranking Death Eaters until the order of the phoenix was able to arrive. A muggle is a non-magical person or persons. The six of you all fit in this group. Before you ask a Death Eater is belongs under the control of a man who dubbed himself Lord Voldemort. They are killers and they take fun in the murder and torture of others. Ah here we are." The man placed in front of a wal three times whilst appearing to be in deep concentration. A door appeared on the previously barren wall. "If you will enter you will find six beds equipped with belongings for each person." The door opened and they saw exactly what the man had described.

The boy from before was back with five other students whom all were confused as to why the headmaster had requested an audience with them. A brunette spoke first, "Professor I know them they are on T.V. quit often. What and why are they at Hogwarts?"

"Miss Granger well they got transported here from the United States. Noe time for introductions. This is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Pointing to each person. As he said there names, "This is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginevra Weasley. Children these are the Avengers Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanov. I will be pairing each of you to a student. Miss Weasley will be with Miss Romanov, Mister Weasley will be with Mister Rogers, Miss Granger will be with Dr. Banner, Miss Lovegood will be with Mister Stark, Mister Longbottom will be Thor, and Harry you will be with Mister Barton. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Professor what do you want the six of us to do exactly with the Avengers. Are we supposed to keep an eye on them and say they are new students or something?"

"Miss Weasley, you hit the mark with that. Yes I would like you to integrate them into Hogwarts under false identities they will be staying in here until the staff and i can find a way to send them back to their time. Because the majority of you are in your seventh year the guests will be as well. We will charm them to appear as students they will attend class with the four of you." Pointing to Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. Okay I will leave the twelve of you to get acquainted. The man called Dumbledore left the room. The avengers sat on one side while the kids sat on the other.

"Okay this is going to feel really odd but what I am going to do is give you all different appearances, and you guys need to think of new names. If you want to keep your initials it will be fine but you have to change everything else." Hermione cast a quick charms on the new arrivals.

"I guess I will be Sam Richardson." steve said and Hermione nodded jotting it down.

"Antony Smith. Nat can be my twin sister if she wants." Natasha nodded in agreement, "I will Nancy Smith."

"I guess I will be Cameron Banner." The Avengers all laughed at the inside joke.

"Tony Richardson because there aren't really good last names that start with O."

"That just leaves me. I guess I will be Brandon Barnet." Hermione finished writing the list and put into her bag.

"Okay we just need to lay some ground rules.

No telling any who you really are.

You can't do magic don't try.

Since Divination is an easy class you all will be joining the boys in it. If the crazy teacher asks for a prediction make one up. Just make sure that it involves Harry dying horribly or some other awful event and you will be golden.

In class don't raise your hand.

Do Not draw attention to yourselves.

Make sure no angers Dr. Banner we don't want him hulking out on us. It wouldn't end well.

If you are asked any questions about where you came from tell them Death Eaters attacked your school in America and your parents thought it safest to send you to Hogwarts."

After she had finished they all stared at her, wanting to ask a question but thinking the wiser of it they kept quite. The students left leaving the Avengers to get use to their new surroundings. They all changed and climbed into their new beds and pulled the curtains closed.


	2. The Deal To Be Made

_Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter is short I was struggling from a major case of writer's lock. I also had no idea how to add hapters to this but here I am over a month later updating._

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HARRY POTTER. There I said it. I wish it was true but sadly it will never be true._**

Loki was sitting in his room not wanting to spend more time being tortured by whatever movie the Avengers were watching. A large resonating light shone throughout the room engulfing him. He was transported to what seemed to be a rickety mansion. Unfortunately he landed in a room full of creepy looking people wearing masks. They held what seemed like wands and they were all pointed at him. A voice spoke and it sounded like a snake hissing. "Kill him." Loki paused then began to defend himself, "Wait, I might be able to help you in your plight. If my corrections are correct a group of people I know very well have also ended up in the world. If we teamed up we could work together to deal with your problem and mine. What do you say partners?"

"I don't do partners. You can work for me though. Or I kill you and everyone you love." Voldemort sneered raising his wand in a threatening manner.

"Fine I will work for you only if I get to kill Mr. high and righteous Steve Rogers. I can help you into the school where they are being harbored. I'm not the God of Mischief for nothing."

"You have a deal." Loki and Voldemort shook on the deal and got to work planning. They spent hours coming up with a plan to make Harry Potter and The Avengers fall to their knees in fear. The other death eaters watched as their master the Dark Lord became more and more enticed with this Loki. they feared that they would lose their master to yet another plan that would only end in catastrophe.


End file.
